


Multi-angle experiment

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Carol Danvers, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: Maybe I will change the bad place when I have more experience in painting, but now I feel the change is more and more strange, so that’s it for now.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying out a more color-coded style, and I might redraw it, or I might give up because I feel like I can’t handle nat at all.


End file.
